


雨夜

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Summary: 预警：提了嘴Aaron站街，有窒息play
Relationships: Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	雨夜

Martin离开酒吧时外面已经飘起了小雨，正值春末夏初，天气总是转变得毫无预兆。Martin没带伞，于是他站在酒吧前廊点了支香烟，靠在栏杆上，把那些烟吐到雨雾里。身后有人轻轻的撞了他一下，他回过头，才发现自己身侧站着一对年轻的情侣，穿着黑色套裙的女孩向他致歉，他笑着点点头，示意对方没有关系。

他从前不怎么碰烟，这段时间却突然上了瘾，Martin抽得极凶，甚至连嗜烟如命的Janet都劝他少抽点。

“你有什么烦恼的？大律师。”Janet一边把自己的丝袜往上套一边问他，“我猜你现在一定委托接到手软吧。”他只是把手中的香烟摁熄在酒店床头的烟灰缸里。

他的烦恼眨巴着一双蓝眼睛，洋洋得意的躲在精神病院的铁栏杆后边。Martin再没去看过Aaron，但他仍然被对方的影像纠缠着，Aaron成为了他的心魔，他永恒的梦魇，时不时的跳出来把他的思绪搅成一锅浆糊，在来访者问起那桩主教被害案时，在Martin午夜梦醒。Martin不明白为什么自己没有把案件的真相告诉任何人，事实上他并不害怕这会影响他的潜在客户们。

也许他只是不想让Aaron被判处死刑。

回过神时烟已经烧到了滤嘴，那对情侣半靠在酒吧门口的砖墙上，小声的嬉笑，穿着黑色套裙的姑娘散着金棕色的长发，把头埋在男友的肩膀上，酒吧未关紧的门里漏出隐隐约约的乐声，他们就缓慢的伴着音乐摇晃。他暼了他们一眼，又把目光投向被昏黄的灯光照得像金线似的雨丝。

他意识到这场雨持续的时间可能会比他想象中的要长。

Martin踏进雨里，身后传来一声轻唤，他回过头，是那个有着金色头发的女孩。“你需要伞吗？”她问，“我可以借你一把。”Martin礼貌的拒绝了她的好意，告诉她自己的车就停在附近。“好吧。”女孩眨眨她的眼睛，“再见。”

雨水轻得就像亲吻，这个想法让他心烦意乱。他踏过被雨浸湿黏在地上的报纸和小水坑，走进酒吧旁的巷子，打算绕到后方的停车坪。巷子顶上的灯泡坏了，昏黄的灯光微弱的一闪一闪，发出轻微的咔咔声。Martin远远看到灯下坐着个人影，对方听到他的皮鞋声后动了动，把地上的几张钞票捡了起来，揣进裤兜里。

毕竟这是酒吧的后巷，不管对方是流浪汉，醉鬼还是妓女都与他无关。他只是加快了脚步，希望能在被彻底淋湿之前回到他温暖舒适的车里。而对方显然并不希望他如愿，男孩站了起来，在Martin经过时扯了扯他的衣角，问他需不需要找点乐子。

Martin在听到熟悉的声音的时愣了一下，他本以为这是一个巧合，或是在酒精作用下的幻听，直到他回过头，看到男孩蓝色的眼睛。

“Aaron？”

突然被叫出真名的男孩被吓了一跳，他绷紧了身子，迅速退到墙边，一只手伸进口袋里，条件反射的握紧了那柄防身的小刀，才发现自己刚刚搭话的是老熟人。

四个月前他们还是律师与雇主的关系，然后他耍了Martin，就像他一向擅长的那样。直到那次他说漏了嘴，才后悔的发现Martin比看起来还要有良知一些。

“我以为你会在精神病院。”Martin在忽明忽灭的路灯下打量着Aaron，他蹬着一双看起来穿了很久的白球鞋，牛仔裤还没来得及扣上金属扣，只堪堪拉上了拉链，看不清图案的T恤外套着一件浅褐色的夹克，嘴角还带着亮晶晶的水渍，结合那几张被他塞进口袋里的钞票和Aaron的打招呼方式，不难联想他嘴边挂着的是什么东西，也许Martin早到几分钟，迎接他的就会是另一幅场景。

“我逃出来了。”Aaron察觉到对方停留在自己嘴角处的视线，满不在乎的伸手把嘴边的东西抹净，语气轻松得就像是在介绍自己的晚餐。他并不害怕Martin会告发自己，Martin为他隐瞒了一次，他相信对方会为他隐瞒第二次。

“然后你选了靠这样过活？”Aaron极擅长用外貌骗人，他是领教过的。揭穿面具后对方不再挂着落水小狗似的表情，取而代之的是一张刻薄的脸。“我以为你讨厌和男人上床，才会把主教切成碎块。”

“我只是讨厌被人命令罢了。”Aaron咧开嘴笑，带着恶意开口，“你想试试吗？”

Martin顿住了，盯着他的蓝眼睛，它们看起来就像是化不开的坚冰。Aaron挑衅般的望回去，他的原意只是恶心一下律师，对方如他所料的皱起了眉头，抬脚离开。Aaron冷笑一声，靠回墙上，没想到Martin走了几步后又回过了头。

“跟上。”Martin说。

-

酒店的房间没有润滑剂，Martin让Aaron把自己的手指舔湿，探入身下人的后穴开始扩张。Martin在与同性性交上没有任何经验，手指不得要领，频频蹭过脆弱的肠壁，搅得Aaron发出痛呼。几次下来后Aaron眼角都红了，咬牙切齿的让对方把手指从自己的屁股里滚出去。

“我自己来。”

他跪坐起来，舔湿了自己的手指，往下身探去。Martin的角度可以清晰的观察到男孩下身的动作，看到那些穴肉是怎么情色的吞下Aaron的手指，再恋恋不舍的把它们吐出来。房间极静，只回荡着Aaron压抑的喘息和后穴潋滟的水声，他的阴茎被自己指奸得硬了起来，在床单上蹭出一小圈水渍。

确认自己的屁股可以容纳下律师的阴茎后，Aaron爬到Martin的身上，一只手扶着对方的肩膀，一只手固定着身下的那根阴茎，小心的往下坐。性器只探入了头部就被湿润的穴肉紧紧缠上并讨好般的吮吸起来，Martin几乎要舒服得发出叹息。Aaron在律师的老二进入一半时停了下来，他的小腹又酸又涨，Martin的性器和他温文的外观实在不符。硕大的龟头刚蹭到了让他情难自制的那块软肉上，刺激得他顶在对方小腹上的阴茎又吐出了一些透明的粘液。他适应了一会，让自己在过度的快感面前不至于失控，才缓慢的坐了下去。

Aaron坐在那根阴茎上起伏， 即使在下位，他也更喜欢把性爱的主动权掌握在自己手里。他的脸颊被情潮蒸得通红，Martin只要稍微往上顶，Aaron的薄唇里就会漏出几声高亢的呻吟。

直到Martin开口：“主教也是像这样操你的吗？”

Aaron的神色顿时冷了下来，他挥拳击向Martin的面门，却被早有预料的律师制住了双手，借力让阴茎破开穴肉，碾到了他肠道深处的那块软肉上。Aaron被顶得闷哼一声，力气松懈下来。Martin突然把性器抽了出来，Aaron还没来得及感受到空虚，就被身上的人翻了过来，跪趴在床垫上，反剪双手，再次操了进去。他下意识的挣扎，却发现只是白费力气。他能够在法庭上成功劫持Janet靠的只是对方不受防备，而在和Martin第一次的冲突中能占上风的原因，也只是仗着律师正处于“人格转换”的惊愕中而已。

“别这么激动。”律师的另一只手覆在Aaron因为紧张而紧绷的窄腰上，身下人的回应是回过头恶狠狠的盯着他。

“婊子养的，把你的手从我身上拿开。”

律师置若罔闻，甚至就以这样的姿势动作了起来，Aaron尖叫着大骂他，句子却被深入的阴茎捅得支离破碎。

Martin开口：“也许主教没操过你。他会叫你的朋友操你吗？Aaron。你的朋友，我记得他叫Alex。他操你，那个大腹便便的老头在旁边握着摄像机，告诉我，你在那种情况下也能高潮吗？”

他故意反复的碾在男孩的敏感点上，让身下人因为快感抽搐，绷紧身子，蝴蝶骨在薄薄的皮肉下突起又落下，双腿无力的蹬着，膝盖被并不算柔软的床单蹭出红痕。Martin伸手去摸他在刺激下立起来的性器，对方就哼哼着射进了他的手里。

Aaron过了好一会才扭过头来看他，“我知道为什么你没有告发我，”他的眼睛里还有水光，嘴角却轻蔑的勾起，一个确信自己占了上风的笑。“你爱我。”他说。叙述句。

Martin沉默着，等着Aaron说完。

“你爱Aaron。”另一个叙述句，“但他不在这里，”Aaron笑了出来，“我告诉过你了，从始至终只有Roy。”

Martin突然松开了制住Aaron的手，把他翻过来，伸手扼住了他的脖颈。Aaron挣扎着，修长的双腿在Martin的身后乱蹬，想让对方从自己身上离开。他因为窒息面色潮红，不自觉的把舌尖探出口腔之外。Martin的老二还深深的埋在他的体内，他能感受到那根阴茎在兴奋的突突跳动，他下意识的夹紧后穴，对方的回应是把那根阴茎埋得更深了些。

床单在Aaron的挣扎下皱起来，他抓着Martin压在自己喉管上的手，尝试着把它们扯开。如果Aaron再清醒点，他会知道攻击Martin压在他面前的那张臭脸是更好的选择。可是过度的高潮让他的脑子一片混沌，只剩下求生的本能。他想尖叫出声，他无措的扭动着，打着颤，牙齿磕到一块，艰难的从喉咙里挤出声音让Martin滚开。窒息让Aaron的眼前出现彩色的游动着的光斑，他开始失去力气，手脚发软，把Martin推开的动作更像是主动把手搭在对方身上。他看不清Martin脸上的表情，只听到对方一遍一遍的在自己的耳边重复“Aaron，Aaron”。

他知道对方呼唤着的不是自己，而是那个从一开始就不存在的灵魂。他突然想大笑，可从喉咙里挤出来只有微弱的咯咯声和气音。

上方的人开始缓慢的动作起来，他每次都进得极深，在Aaron的小腹上顶起一个并不显眼的凸起。Aaron被撞得眼前发黑，甚至害怕对方会捅进自己的胃里。Martin还算是有点良知，他在进入Aaron时会稍微把手松开一些，让对方不至于彻底窒息。Aaron指尖都在发抖，后穴还在不知餍足的咬着那根阴茎，在对方顶进来时痉挛着裹住肉棒，让Martin舒服得发出叹息。

Martin迟疑了一下，松开了扼在他脖颈上的手，Aaron把头偏向一边，虚弱的咳着，连着下面的穴口也在一吸一吸。他已经差不多失去了反抗的念头和力气，几乎睁不开眼睛，眼角发红，控制不住的流着生理性的泪水，心跳声大得像是要在耳边炸开。他抖得像个筛子，只有在对方进得太深的时候才再次微弱的咳两声。Martin把对方流到脸颊旁的亮晶晶的泪水抹去，握着他的腰，往深处捣了几下，Aaron突然控制不住的痉挛起来，窄腰拱起一个弧度，Martin知道他快要到了，加快了下身的动作，Aaron就这样抽搐着射在了自己的肚子上。高潮后的穴肉紧紧裹着埋在体内的性器，Martin随后也射了出来。

性器拔出体内时发出了一声响亮的水声，Aaron还在不受控制的轻微痉挛着，睫毛被泪水沾湿，嘴角漏出微弱的喘息和呜咽，下体泥泞不堪，穴肉被操得殷红湿润。保险套被打了个结扔到床下，Martin再次看向他时Aaron已经闭上了眼睛，不知道是累得睡着了还是晕了过去。Martin沉默了一会，还是吻了吻他的额头。

他用手指描了一会Aaron脸颊的轮廓，把男孩汗湿在脸上的额发拨开。对方被迫收起了所有的獠牙和尖刺，像Martin在过去的夜间从看守所的玻璃外窥视到的那样沉睡着。

他的最后一个吻也只是落在Aaron的嘴角。


End file.
